The artificial candle lamp can simulate the candlelight effect of a flame candle, can effectively avoid fire hazards and is safe to use. Therefore, the flame candle is replaced with the artificial candle lamp in numerous applications.
Simulation design is generally carried out on two parts of the candle lamp, i.e., a candleholder and a lampwick. The simulation design of the candleholder is relatively mature, but the design of the lampwick is still in a state of lower simulation degree so far. At present, the similarity between structure principles of artificial candle lamps on the market is: making the lampwick into a candlewick sheet, setting the middle of the candlewick sheet as a structure capable of freely moving around a fulcrum, then providing a magnet at the bottom of the candlewick sheet, and providing an electromagnet to produce a varying magnetic field to drive the magnet to repel amplitude variation, so as to drive the candlewick sheet to waggle, thereby simulating the effect that the lampwick freely swings with the wind.
However, the lampwick simulation structure similar to the foregoing artificial candle lamp still has many defects, for example, first, each of the internal structures of most artificial candle lamps is composed of many components, the parts are complicated, and the assembly is troublesome; secondly, during transport of the existing assembled artificial candle lamps, the parts are very likely to be separated due to waggle, and even the products are damaged, the damage rate of the finished products thus cannot be guaranteed; thirdly, because the existing artificial candle lamp simulates the candle flame to freely swing with wind, the swinging amplitude and direction of the candlewick sheet of the existing artificial candle lamp are random and uncontrollable, more space needs to be reserved to adapt to overlarge swinging amplitude of the candlewick sheet, and the swinging condition of the candle flame in breeze cannot be simulated; moreover, because the light offset is too much to improve, for example, for an artificial candle lamp of Chinese patent no. CN107289417A, the conformity of production is poor and mass production cannot be achieved, and thus the cost is higher; fourthly, the simulation degree of the existing artificial candle lamp is poor as compared with a burned candlewick; moreover, for some products, the internal structures thereof are oscillated due to the spring and the silica gel, resulting in that large deviation of light occurs during production, and mass production likewise cannot be achieved; fifthly, in an artificial candle lamp driven by an electromagnet, because the electromagnet would produce repulsive force for driving the candlewick sheet of the artificial candle lamp to waggle, continuous power supply is required and the power consumption is high; moreover, because the artificial candle lamp is generally powered by a battery, and the duration of power supply of the battery is short, the replacement frequency of battery is high, and this goes against with environment protection; and finally, the candleholder of the artificial candle lamp is entirely opaque, and the simulation degree is still low.